Hi
by Bellac27
Summary: We're


It's been nine months since King Khan and Queen Sally were visited by their old friends Ralph and Julie-Su. Since then they have not been visited by any of his old friends. That was understandable to them both taking into account that apart from that  
the Acorn Kingdom was a long distance from the Dragon Kingdom; Both were very busy in the real jobs, which in the last five months had increased more than in previous that time, it was three days before Christmas. The king and queen were  
attending to the problems that were always present every year for those days in the kingdom that had not even been able to decorate the castle, that took charge of that were his four , John, Susan, and Scott were all out of their minds  
because of the actual labors that fell on their parents, which made them not have time with family. That was just what they wanted as a Christmas gift, that their father and mother were no longer occupied and that they spent quality time with them.  
Because until then the only time they could see their parents was when they came to say good night to them before they went to bed. They did not even have breakfast, lunch or dinner with Khan and Queen Sally were sitting on their respective  
thrones in the main hall of the castle while they tried to find solutions to all the problems in the kingdom in those days. They were both exhausted from all the work they had done. They needed to rest from the royal labors, apart from the fact that  
because of these they had not been able to spend time with their children, which was what they wanted to do at the they finished doing the day's work, they went to say good night to their children as they did every night. But when they entered  
the rooms of each of them, they saw that they were all empty. None of her children were in their they walked down the aisles looking for them everywhere, they suddenly heard a conversation. When they followed the voices they found the four  
talking on the videophone and when they approached them they said "Here they were. We were looking for them". Google Translate

When they noticed the videophone, they realized they were having a double conversation with King Elias and Ralph. "Elias, Ralph, what a surprise, we did not expect them to call," said the king and queen of the Dragon Kingdom. "We did not call. It was  
the children who called us," King Elias said. "There's something they want us to talk to you two, are they busy?" Ralph said. "No, of course not, we just finished our work for today," said King Khan. "We're going to bed." Good evening, "Casey said  
as she withdrew with John, Susan, and Scott. When the four princes left the sight of their parents they went to their respective rooms to rest. They were waiting for their uncle Elias and Mr. Ralph to persuade their parents to spend time with them  
again. "What did they want to talk about?" Asked the female squirrel. "It's about the time they do not spend with their children," said the male squirrel. "They have told us that they feel very alone for several weeks. They lack your company," said  
the purple echidna. "We know it, but it's because the real jobs stop us, now we have so much work that between the two we can not carry it out," said the monkey. "It really hurts us not to be with them all day, but we can not neglect anything, because  
we still have to run a kingdom," said Queen Sally. "That's no excuse, they also have to do with the family." "Do you guys think that when that happens Megan and I stop seeing Alexis?" "The answer is no, we take time to be with her," said King Elias.  
"We want to make up for lost time, but we do not know how," King Khan said. Ralph finally said, "I have an idea, because you do not all come to the Acorn Kingdom for Christmas." There would be no better way to celebrate that day than among friends  
and family, and that will most certainly make up for Casey. , John, Susan and Scott for the time that you have not been able to be with them ". "It would not be a bad idea. If Sally and I worked all night today with what we need, tomorrow we could  
agree with the children to go there," said the monkey. "I agree, all so long as none of our children ever feel alone," said the female squirrel. "Since they are three days away from Christmas, they have to hurry," said the male squirrel. "Remember  
that the lost days do not recover," said the purple echidna. "Do not worry, we'll be there," said King Khan and Queen Sally. "Well, tomorrow we will call you again to confirm your presence," said King Elias. "See you tomorrow," Ralph said. Everyone  
said goodbye and cut off the communication. "Well, we have to finish what we have pending, so we will have free these two days," said the monkey. "And so we can visit the Acorn Kingdom with the children and prepare coffee so that they can stay up  
all night," said the squirrel. Google Translate

The next morning Susan was the first to wake up. When he got up the first thing he did was go brush his teeth and then went to breakfast. While she was in the dining room appeared her sister Casey, along with its two brothers John and Scott; Who also  
came for breakfast. All were eating a bowl of cereal and bread, while they drank a glass of orange juice; When suddenly two adult people entered the dining room, leaving them very surprised at four. "Dad mom!" Said the four brothers very surprised  
to see them at this time of day. "Good morning children, I see that the four slept very well last night," King Khan said as he yawned. "Yeah. You're right dad," Casey said. "But I see you two not so much," said John. "We were up all night finishing  
the actual labors so we could go on a trip with you," Queen Sally said, yawning as well. "Seriously, we're not going on a trip," Susan and Scott said in unison. "Yes. Last night Ralph gave us the idea of going to the Acorn Kingdom to spend Christmas  
there with all our friends and family," said the king. "Now the only thing left is to know if you want to go," said the queen. The children responded by approaching their parents and giving them a strong group hug. The idea seemed good to them, since  
they would finally spend quality time with them again. "I guess that's a yes, right?" Said King Khan. Casey, John, Susan, and Scott nodded, still smiling. "Well, I'll tell Elijah that we'll go there tomorrow," said Queen Sally. The king and the queen  
served their breakfast and sat down to eat with their children while they told them about the things they had done in the last five months. At the end of breakfast Casey, John, Susan and Scott went to prepare their things for the next day's departure.  
Meanwhile, King Khan and Queen Sally advised King Elias that they would go to the Acorn Kingdom the next day, and after that they both lay down to sleep for the rest of the day to rest after having unveiled all night. ... Acorn Kingdom Ralph and Julie-Su  
were doing their last Christmas shopping. Both were already aware that King Khan and Queen Sally would visit the next day, as King Elias had warned them; Apart from inviting them to the Christmas dinner they were to make at the Acorn Castle. As they  
headed to the last place where they planned to buy the turkey they would take to dinner, they met Knuckles and Tikal, who were walking with their young son of nine months named Matthew, who was asleep in the arms of his father. Google Translate

"Dad mom!" Said the four brothers very surprised to see them at this time of day. "Good morning children, I see that the four slept very well last night," King Khan said as he yawned. "Yeah. You're right dad," Casey said. "But I see you two not so much,"  
said John. "We were up all night finishing the actual labors so we could go on a trip with you," Queen Sally said, yawning as well. "Seriously, we're not going on a trip," Susan and Scott said in unison. "Yes. Last night Ralph gave us the idea of  
going to the Acorn Kingdom to spend Christmas there with all our friends and family," said the king. "Now the only thing left is to know if you want to go," said the queen. The children responded by approaching their parents and giving them a strong  
group hug. The idea seemed good to them, since they would finally spend quality time with them again. "I guess that's a yes, right?" Said King Khan. Casey, John, Susan, and Scott nodded, still smiling. "Well, I'll tell Elijah that we'll go there tomorrow,"  
said Queen Sally. The king and the queen served their breakfast and sat down to eat with their children while they told them about the things they had done in the last five months. At the end of breakfast Casey, John, Susan and Scott went to prepare  
their things for the next day's departure. Meanwhile, King Khan and Queen Sally advised King Elias that they would go to the Acorn Kingdom the next day, and after that they both lay down to sleep for the rest of the day to rest after having unveiled  
all night. ... Acorn Kingdom Ralph and Julie-Su were doing their last Christmas shopping. Both were already aware that King Khan and Queen Sally would visit the next day, as King Elias had warned them; Apart from inviting them to the Christmas dinner  
they were to make at the Acorn Castle. As they headed to the last place where they planned to buy the turkey they would take to dinner, they met Knuckles and Tikal, who were walking with their young son of nine months named Matthew, who was asleep  
in the arms of his father. "Ralph, Julie-Su. What a surprise to find them," said the orange echidna as he greeted them both. "We were going to buy a turkey right now," said the pink echidna. "Do not tell me you were invited to the Christmas dinner  
at Acorn Castle," said the red echidna. "Yes. How did they know?" Asked the purple echidna. "King Elias also invited us and told us that you would bring the turkey," said Knuckles and Tikal. "And you guys got to take," Ralph and Julie-Su asked. "We  
had to carry the punch. Later in the evening we're going to prepare it to have it ready tomorrow," said the red echidna. "And tell us, they already bought the gifts for Amanda and Henry," asked the orange echidna. "Yes, we bought him just what they  
wanted, but obviously they will not know it until it's the day," replied the purple echidna. Google Translate

Suddenly little Matthew woke up and began to cry, for he had begun to be hungry. "Well, we have to go. See you tomorrow at dinner," said the red echidna. "Yes, see you tomorrow," said the pink echidna. Knuckles and Tikal then reassured their little son  
Mathew and then the three of them went home. Ralph and Julie-Su entered the first store they found, bought a large turkey and also went home. When they arrived home they saw that their children Amanda and Henry were talking with Casey and John through  
the videophone and that they told them that they would arrive at the Acorn Kingdom at 11:00 AM. After closing the call the equidnas brothers were excited by the visits of their friends. Although the most excited about that visit was Henry, taking  
into account that he was in love with Casey. On the last visit they had made to the Dragon Kingdom, Henry had set out to tell Casey what he felt for her, but shyness won over him and said nothing to him. That secret never told anyone, not even his  
sister Amanda, taking into account that she was Casey's best friend. Although he did not know that his parents knew what he felt at that moment. When Ralph and Julie-Su put the turkey on the table, Amanda and Henry were surprised to see it. It was  
bigger than they both thought it would be. A while later the four of them arranged to prepare the turkey following the family recipe they had created about ten years ago and to date was one of the most popular throughout the Acorn Kingdom. ... Share  
this translation

Suddenly little Matthew woke up and began to cry, for he had begun to be hungry. "Well, we have to go. See you tomorrow at dinner," said the red echidna. "Yes, see you tomorrow," said the pink echidna. Knuckles and Tikal then reassured their little son  
Mathew and then the three of them went home. Ralph and Julie-Su entered the first store they found, bought a large turkey and also went home. When they arrived home they saw that their children Amanda and Henry were talking with Casey and John through  
the videophone and that they told them that they would arrive at the Acorn Kingdom at 11:00 AM. After closing the call the equidnas brothers were excited by the visits of their friends. Although the most excited about that visit was Henry, taking  
into account that he was in love with Casey. On the last visit they had made to the Dragon Kingdom, Henry had set out to tell Casey what he felt for her, but shyness won over him and said nothing to him. That secret never told anyone, not even his  
sister Amanda, taking into account that she was Casey's best friend. Although he did not know that his parents knew what he felt at that moment. When Ralph and Julie-Su put the turkey on the table, Amanda and Henry were surprised to see it. It was  
bigger than they both thought it would be. A while later the four of them arranged to prepare the turkey following the family recipe they had created about ten years ago and to date was one of the most popular throughout the Acorn Kingdom. ... The  
next day The royal family of the Dragon Kingdom was already on their way to the Acorn Kingdom and were very excited to arrive. That day had dawned snowing and for that reason the six were wearing coats and scarves to protect themselves from the cold  
they would feel when they reached their destination. That is why they had not been able to travel in a cloud, so they were all aboard a private plane that King Elias and Queen Megan had sent. Arriving at Acorn Castle, the six of them got off the plane  
to be greeted by Alexis and Kneecaps (they were both recently married) who were waiting for them. Alexis was wearing a red dress and Kneecaps was dressed in a green shirt and trousers. "How good your majesties could have come," said Kneecaps. "You  
do not have to call us that. Remember, you're already a nephew in a way," said Queen Sally. "Where are King Elias and Queen Megan?" Asked the King Khan. "Mom and Dad are in. They're waiting for them," Alexis replied. All entered the castle being escorted  
by Alexis and Kneecaps. The royal family of the Dragon Kingdom noticed that everything around them was decorated and gave a Christmas atmosphere everywhere. When they arrived at the main hall, they saw a large Christmas tree, which was the largest  
that could be obtained in the whole kingdom. They all stared at the big tree for a while until they suddenly heard a couple of voices and turned to see King Elias and Queen Megan dressed in Christmas garb and their respective crowns. Everyone greeted  
each other, happy that the family was together. In the course of the day King Elias and King Khan went to buy some things that were needed for dinner. On the other hand Queen Megan and Queen Sally set about preparing the cake that they were going  
to serve that night. On the other hand Alexis, Kneecaps, Casey, John, Susan and Scott were practicing carols that were going to sing for all present. The night came faster than expected. It was ten o'clock at night and almost everyone was together.  
All that was needed was for the porters to bring the punch and the turkey. Suddenly a light came on throughout the room and when it faded Knuckles, Tikal and Matthew appeared; Who brought the punch and apart from that you could see that they were  
carrying an Emerald Chaos, which they had used to appear there. But they did not come alone, since with them also came Ralph, Julie-Su, Amanda and Henry; Who brought with them the turkey. When Henry saw Casey blush and tried to appear normal, but  
did not tell that she and her brothers approached where he and his sister were to greet them. He acted with all normality so as not to arouse suspicion. After they had placed everything they were going to eat on the table, each one sat down in a chair.  
In the case of Matthew, they brought him a baby chair in which they sat him in the midst of their parents. When they saw their little nephew Kneecaps and Alexis began to smile, because through their minds they passed ideas of them taking care  
of a baby that outside the everyone noticed what they were thinking and the first one that spoke was Queen Megan "Kneecaps, have thought to have children."They both nodded and said, "If we want to, but we agreed to wait for  
the right time, not yet because we have been married for a few months.""I am sure they will be a beautiful baby that they will have when they are ready," said King Khan."I think so too," Ralph squirrel and the equidna thanked them for their  
that King Khan and Queen Sally began to set the dishes and glasses on the table. Ralph and Julie-Su set out to distribute the turkey. Knuckles and Tikal set out to serve the punch. Finally King Elias and Queen Megan brought special  
food and milk for the baby who was present at they were all seated they began to eat the delicious Christmas dinner. Everyone enjoyed the evening with friends and family; Although the princes of the Dragon Kingdom enjoyed the most; Since  
the Christmas wish of the four of them had been fulfilled, of being in the company of their parents after months of having been without their a while everyone talked about various topics, including what they had done the  
conversation King Khan and Queen Sally talked about the hard work they had in running a kingdom over the last few months. It used to be easy, but over the years it has become more difficult. After a long conversation on that subject King Elias and  
Queen Megan had come to a conclusion: Unite the Acorn Kingdom and the Kingdom the taking into account that King Elias of the Acorn Kingdom and Queen Sally of the Dragon Kingdom were brothers, both could fuse both kingdoms and form a larger  
and more prosperous. Both families agreed and as of next year both kingdoms would be oneself. And so with four rulers the royal labors would be finished in less the end of the dinner they began to serve the dessert cake. As it was expected;  
Amanda, Henry, Casey, John, Susan, Scott wanted to eat that. And every time they finished one piece they asked for another. That left everyone else present with drops of sweat on their heads, taking into account that even though they were all teenagers  
they still behaved like children when it came to eating sweet dinner it was 11:30 PM. Alexis, Kneecaps, Amanda, Henry, Casey, John, Susan, and Scott got up from the table and began to sing the carols they had practiced (in the case  
of Amanda and Henry these had practiced in their house before arriving at the castle) Each time they finished a song they were congratulated by those who are listening to them. They sang: To Bethlehem Shepherds, Bell Over Bell, Bethlehem Burrito,  
Peace Night, Drummer, Fish in the River, Jingle Bells, etc.

At 11:55 they began to fill the glasses to make the toast. The adults filled their glasses with wine, while the children filled them with apple soda.

Before it was midnight, Scott pulled out several mistletoe he had hidden, made a cloud appear beneath his feet, and put each one on top of everyone present without them noticing.

First he put one on top of Knuckles and Tikal. Another on top of Ralph and Julie-Su. Another on top of his uncle Elias and his Aunt Megan. One on top of his parents. One on top of Kneecaps and Alexis. And to make a joke put one on top of Henry and Casey.  
After doing everything he stood next to his brothers and took his own glass.

The big clock in the room began to ring, indicating that it was already midnight, and everyone present said at the same time as they lifted the glasses, "Merry Christmas."

When everyone saw the bites that were on top of all they were surprised. Knuckles and Tikal kissed, as did Ralph and Julie-Su, King Elias and Queen Megan, King Khan and Queen Sally, Kneecaps and Alexis.

Suddenly everyone stared at Henry and Casey. They were both blushing, for there was a bite on them. It was difficult to take the first step to kiss since they both liked each other. They both closed their eyes, slowly approached the one and the other  
and kissed each other; At first timidly, but then became more passionate that inadvertently they were hugging tightly without wanting to separate.

They all began to applaud the two, for they noticed that a love had just come.

At that moment they heard a small voice that said "Merry Christmas to all".

As they turned, they realized that it was Matthew who said that. Everyone was surprised to hear his first words and only having nine months (the most surprised were Knuckles and Tikal for obvious reasons) That was a Christmas miracle.

After that they began to hear the sound of the fireworks being launched into the air and exploding in the sky. Everyone looked out the windows and saw the great show of colored lights, apart from seeing in the streets as the inhabitants greeted each other  
and congratulated each other.

For those inside the castle it was a beautiful sight to witness all those people gathered celebrating a party so special that they decided to go out to celebrate with the rest of the inhabitants of the kingdom. 


End file.
